When It All Falls Apart
by miixaoo
Summary: my third tag... please people... have pity on me and give me a break!


Thank you to jonascyruslover1313 for tagging me… again… for my 4th tag. Please guys… if you get tagged and are reading this… have pity on me and stop tagging me! Haven't I suffered enough? Lol… but don't take that as a sign that I'm backing down Amy. I'm not letting you off that easy.

The rules in a nutshell… listen to music on shuffle and write songfics for the first 10 songs you hear. You only get to write it while the song is playing and you must stop once the song stops. Then tag 5 other people.

**My tags:**

**1.brookieebabbyy**

**2.mandababe10**

**3.RockNRoll101**

**4.Youre Undeniable 09**

**5.NickieNoodle167**

Don't think I forgot about you Amy… I'm just waiting for your response to my tag and then I'll be fighting back full force!

* * *

**1. "When It All Falls Apart" - The Veronicas**

Miley was sitting on the floor, in the middle of complete chaos. Today was turning out to be one of the worst days of her life. She had overslept and missed an important meeting with her producers, her car had a flat tire, and worst of all she locked herself out of the house. But the one thing that made her day become the worst she had ever had, was the fact that today was the day her, now ex-boyfriend had decided to break-up with her.

So now here she was, sitting on the floor with pictures and letters spread around her. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at his beautiful face starring back at her. His brown curls, his chocolate colored eyes, his smile. He was her best friend and in a moment like this, she needed her best friend. But she couldn't turn to him in her time of need after he had ripped her heart into shreds.

**2. "Damaged" - Danity Kane**

"I'm sorry Nick, I'm just not ready for another boyfriend right now."

"Come on Miles, just give us a chance." Nick said, taking her hand in his.

"I just can't trust you so easily. You can just take my heart and break it just like my last boyfriend did." she said, slipping her hand out of his.

"Miles, you know I love you and would never hurt you."

"I just need some time Nick. My heart is too far damaged for me to jump back into a relationship so quick."

"Tell me how I can fix it and I will." he exclaimed.

"It's not that I don't want to be yours," Miley said, turning her focus onto the ground. "But I just need you to be patient and wait until I'm ready to let you in. I need to find the missing pieces of my heart before I let you have it."

**3. "Inseparable" - Jonas Brothers**

"Do you really have to go?" Miley asked, pouting at the curly haired boy standing in front of her.

"You know I don't want to leave you either Miles, but it's only for a couple of months. I'll be back before you know it." Nick answered, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know, but I'm just really going to miss you."

"Hey, no frowning." he said as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm only a phone call away and even when we're miles and miles apart, you're still holding all of my heart."

"Cause you know we're inseparable," Miley sung, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Exactly babe, we're inseparable."

**4. "The Way I Are" - Timbaland**

"Why me?" Nick asked, looking back at Miley. "Why did you choose me?"

"Why not you?"

"Well first off, you're Miley Cyrus. THE Miley Cyrus, the youngest billionaire in the country and I'm just a nobody." Nick replied. "I don't have the money to buy you expensive gifts or take you out to expensive restaurants. I'm a starving musician, living from paycheck to paycheck."

"Money doesn't make me laugh the way you do, it doesn't make me feel beautiful." she explained, taking his hand in hers. "I chose you because you saw me for who I am and not for how much I'm worth."

**5. "No Air" - Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown**

"Please don't leave me," Miley begged an unconscious Nick, her hands covered with his blood. She held his limp form in her arms, tears falling from her eyes to the ground, mixing in with his warm blood. "How am I suppose to live without you? What am I suppose to say when Nikki asks where her father is?" she asked, hysterically crying at the same time.

Kevin tried to pull her away from his little brother's body, dodging her swinging arms. "There's nothing we can do Miley. You need to pull yourself together, for Nikki's sake."

"Nooo…" she cried, fighting Kevin's arms, trying to run back to Nick's side. Tears fell from her eyes, her heart breaking into pieces as she watched the love of her life being placed in the body bag. The pressure built in her chest as she gasped for air in between her tears. Watching as the zipper was pulled over his beautiful face, she couldn't breathe and her world faded to black.

**6. "Crawling Back To You" - Backstreet Boys**

It was 11 at night and Miley was woken up by the sounds of banging on her front door. Stumbling down the stairs, half asleep, she pulled open the door to a frazzled looking Nick. He pushed past her, walking into her house uninvited.

"Miley, I know you are most likely still made at me, but please just listen to me." he said, turning to look at her. He took her silence as a good sign and took a step towards her. "I was wrong to break up with you and everyone knows that. I know I said that I didn't need you, but Miles you're all I can ever think about."

"What do you want me to do about that?" she asked bitterly, keeping her guard up.

"Miles, I'm on my hands and knees here." he begged. "Please give me a second chance."

**7. "Mouth Shut" - The Veronicas**

"Nick, I can't do this anymore." Miley said, stopping dead in her tracks and letting go of his hand. "I can't keep lying to you."

"What?" he asked, a look of confusion washing over his face.

"I'm not the girl you think I am." she said, her eyes falling to the ground. "I was trying so hard to be the perfect girl for you that I've lost sight of who I really am. I'm not the loving Miley that you think I am."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his fingers brushing across her cheek. "I know exactly who you are."

"No, you know the me I wanted you to know." she said, taking a step back from him. "I was lying to you from the start and I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far." She looked him in the eyes, "I thought if I tried, we could be together. But I don't even know why I love you anymore."

**8. "Right Here" - Miley Cyrus**

"Nick you ok in there?" Kevin's voice sounded through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." he answered. But the truth was he was nervous. He was about to get up on a stage in front of a rather large crowd and announce to the world that he was suffering from diabetes. "Miley, I wish you were here." he said to no one in particular.

There was another knock on the door, interrupting Nick's thoughts. "I said I'm fine Kevin."

"Nick?" That wasn't his brother's voice. He could recognize that voice anywhere. Pushing himself off the ground, he walked to the door and opened it. "Miley?" He stared at her, not believing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I would always be here if you needed me, all you had to do was call my name."

**9. "Stranger" - Hilary Duff**

"You two are too cute for words," Emily exclaimed, looking at Nick and I.

"We are aren't we baby?" Nick asked, turning to look at me. I faked a smile, looking into his empty eyes. He placed a kiss on my cheek, wrapping an arm around my waist as he beamed back at our friends. I watched in silence as he mingled with everyone, smiling at me every so often.

The ride home was silent, the radio was the only thing heard in the car. He parked the car and quickly got out and walked inside the house, not waiting for me. I walked up the porch steps and into the house, closing the door behind me. Walking to our room, I heard the door of the guest room close before walking into the empty bedroom and sliding into our bed, alone.

**10. "I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift**

"Miley, as your best friend, I speak the truth when I say don't ever fall in love." Nick said as he drove down the road towards Emily's house. "It will just screw you over and bite you in the butt."

She laughed, her eyes still on the road as she let her mind wonder to how things would be if Nick would see her as more than a best friend. "Well I'll see you later," she said as she climbed out of his truck and walked towards the house. She pushed open the door and went in search of her other best friend.

"Oh hey Miles," Emily said as she stepped out onto the back porch. "You're just in time. We're just putting the finishing touches on Nick's surprise party." She smiled and sat down in a chair alongside Joe.

"Alright, so Nick's favorite color is blue, so we should have blue everywhere."

"It's green," Miley said subconsciously.

"So that answers my question," Emily smirked, looking over towards Miley.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, looking back at her best friend.

"Tell me Miles, is it true that you love Nick?"

"What?" she exclaimed. "Psshh… no. We're just best friends."

* * *

They sucked didn't they? Lol I kinda didn't put as much effort into these… so sorry.


End file.
